Beauties spell BUDS
by KuroNekoFangirl
Summary: Yuki's best friend has just died. Who exactly was he? Not yaoi but very friendly Yuki. Not really good at summaries, Original Character. Chapter three now up. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Thus the story as promised. As a note of respect unto you all, the only ones allowed to comment in the author's note (Other than the authoress herself), will be the characters that star in the story!

Jimmy: Finally, a story where I'm not gay.

Yuki: (Staring at Jimmy intently)

Kyo: Why are you looking at him like that? You're not gay, are you?

Yuki: No, no. It's just…

Tohru: What?

Yuki: Jimmy looks like a girl.

All: (Stare at Jimmy while he sweatdrops)

Tohru: You're right; he does look like a girl!

Jimmy: Do not!

Kyo: Do too! I remember thinking that when I met you!

Me: Well, I created him that way!

Jimmy: (glares)

Me: Thus, your commercial for the day so onward with the story!!

Disclaimer: Only my loveable Jimmy is mine. So back off losers! (Grabs Kyo and holds her in front of him) Take him, he's not mine! Nor any of the other Fruits Baskets. (Walks off crying)

* * *

_For as long as I can remember, I had always been terrified of the place that the dead rest for eternity. Eternity, to me, felt too long enough to be forever stuck in the ground, for what reason would a person not want to live? That's what I believed anyway. Until now._

_Well, I guess some have a pretty good reason to throw life away, but it still doesn't change the hurt in my heart._

_What's my reason? you're probably thinking. _

_No, I am alive, but only just. _

_In actuality, I wish I were dead._

_Sitting here in the rain isn't helping my asthma, though I can't really bring myself to think or accept it._

_Jimmy's really gone._

_I don't know why I'm still here._

_The funeral's been over for hours and I still continue to wait. For him to sneak up behind me, causing me to trip over and laugh hysterically. For him to shush me as we watch Kyo fall into yet another one of our famous pranks. _

_For him to come back._

_Even though it'll never happen._

_Maybe, maybe it would have been better._

_Better if we'd never met._

_"Yuki." _

_I practically jumped (out of instinct) and whirled around to scold him for interrupting me, but it's not who I think it is._

_"Haru." I swallowed, not willing to let him catch me so upset like this. Was this how Jimmy felt when his older brother died?_

_"Y'know, we'll have to go back at some point. Otherwise, Sensei'll get worried." He replied, shaking the drizzle out of his pallid white hair. He continued to stare at me, even when I'd turned back to the gravestone for the umpteenth time._

_James Takamura_

_Born 1984 Died 1999_

_Faithful Friend_

_Adoring Brother_

_Now get off your butt and leave me alone!_

_I feel myself strangling a chuckle inside my throat. Then, I remember, __**he's not coming back**__. Once again, my vision is clouded with unshed tears._

_I had made a promise earlier today, when I saw Tohru sobbing fitfully into Kyo's shoulder. _

_Ayase had grabbed my shirt and clung tightly. Now that his brother's gone, his family's thinking about putting him in foster care. His family didn't even care his caretaker was gone. _

_I remember watching Ayase's face tighten as he looked into the casket. I silently vowed I wasn't going to let Ayase see me upset. Nor was I going to let that Stupid Cat see me!_

_But now, even in front of Haru, I can't bring myself to cry. I can't feel anything anymore. _

_Though I did feel Haru dragging me up from the ground._

_"C'mon." He said, partially dragging me behind him. "We have to go."_

_"Why?" My voice sounds weird to me. I had barely used it today. Whenever someone tried to talk to me, I nodded and stared at the ground. I only spoke to Ayase when he grabbed my hand as they drove the hearse over a speed bump._

_"Don't worry." I'd said. "They won't hurt him." Ayase watched me for a moment then turned to look at the horizon._

_"Yes." He had replied and said nothing more._

_"Because," Haru continued, startling me from my thoughts. "Didn't Jimmy tell you he didn't want you to spend the night here?"_

_"Y-yeah, but I think that's beside the point."_

_"You're still coming with me. If nothing else, I will be your crying shoulder and then years later you will come to love me, not as a replacement, but as your true love."_

_I gave a bark of laughter. I didn't know I could still do that. "You better not let Rin hear you."_

_"Why? She knows it right?"_

_I shook my head with a smirk. Jimmy was just as naïve. "You don't tell her enough."_

_"I don't?"_

_I shook my head again. Then, my happiness became short-lived as I recalled precious memories tucked back in the folds of my brain. __**Why did God take my best friend away?**_

* * *

Yuki stumbled through the hallways just as the bell rang for class. He groaned and covered his ears as the sound rumbled through his congested head.

_Damn I hate allergy season._

What? Even princes get sick.

Yuki clutched his stomach in discomfort. Not only was his skull pounding with multiple medicines and the occasional jolt of pain to the brain, but Shigure had given him something horribly nasty to eat that morning, due to the main chefs, Kyo and Tohru, absence due to Kyo's martial arts tournament (A/N: also more advertisement for a coming story), Yuki was forced to eat whatever Shigure concocted that day, since he didn't trust his own culinary skills.

_Cereal is not supposed to be eaten with orange juice anyway!_ Yuki felt like screaming in pain. Many of the people who passed by him tried calling out to him, only to have him glare unceremoniously at their antics. Eventually, the hallway was empty.

_Aw, finally! _Yuki cheered quickly before a wave of nausea flooded his senses. He sat down nearby the side of the hallway, back flattening against the wall, cooling his heated skin. He sighed in relief as some of the pressure leveled out somewhat.

_Geez, the time they finally get together is the time I need her the most. _Yuki grumbled in his thoughts as they turned to feelings of Kyo and Tohru. _But, what now for me?_

Yuki would never admit it, but there had been a tiny part of him that wished Tohru had given up on Kyo and fell in love with someone else (preferably him). But, Tohru knew who she loved and wanted and had no trouble expressing it. Kyo, being the dunderhead he was, welcomed Tohru with open arms.

_DAMN!!_

Of course, Yuki was not too thrilled with the idea of Stupid Cat and Tohru together. But, he wasn't going to stand in their way, if that's what they wanted.

_Man, I just wish I could talk to someone about this! Maybe, someone who'd crack a joke then get serious and give good advice! Or someone who would help me get back at that idiot or—BLEH! _Yuki clutched his mouth, gagging at the mess that threatened to spill forward from his stomach.

Yuki didn't know when he did, but at one point, he had fallen over and lost all ability to sit up on his own. He tried to pull himself up, but could feel his strength failing! He groaned in pain and clenched his fist.

"DAMN CAT!" He cried out. Before slipping into unconsciousness, he remembered seeing a girl rush over to his side and felt their arms scoop him upward.

Yes, he had transformed in that girl's arms.

* * *

A/N: WOOT! DONE, YEAH!!  
All: (Party and celebrate)

Jimmy: (Drunk) 'Ep, ima fatca gurl Uki ell in lova wit.

Kyo: (Thinks on it and gives up) What?!

Yuki: (Translating Jimmy's gibberish) Yes, I am in fact the girl Yuki fell in love… WAIT, I DIDN'T FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU, YOU DUNDERHEADED DRUNK!

Tohru: (Trying to keep the peace) Well, you still got a wonderful friend!

Jimmy: (Hiccups) 'N a exy eye wit…

Kyo: ENOUGH FOR MY VIRGIN EARS!

All: (Stares)

Me: Lol, Kyo's not been laid!

Kyo: Shut up! I'm waiting for when I get married!

Yuki: Oh, that poor girl! How's she going to handle all that stamina?

Jimmy: Lol, tat wuz funny! Kyo-Kyo's a bed-wetter too!

Yuki: He must be practicing or something.

Kyo: SHUT UP, YOU DAMN DRUNKS!

Me: Yow! I may have to rate this T. Anyway, ttly! R&R, too!

Yuki: Eh, where are you going Jimmy?

Jimmy: (Giggles) I'm gonna puke.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thus the story as promised

A/N: Weeeeeeeeeee!! We're back, baby! Did y'all miss us much?

Jimmy: (groggy) Shut up.

Yuki: You're still hung over aren't you?

Jimmy: (glares) No, I just happen to hate your voice. OF COURSE I'M STILL HUNG OVER! (Winces)

Tohru: (Comes over with washcloth and milk) Here.

Jimmy: Thanks.

Kyo: Things should actually be quieter here. For once. (Shivers at Yuki's death glare)

Me: Well, we can't change what happens, I guess. Jimmy, rest up, we got this. Without further ado, Chapter 2!!

Jimmy: Stop shouting! (Winces again)

* * *

Disclaimer: I decided to change the name on my own whim, thank you very much. Still, this doesn't change the fact that I own nothing but my Takamura-kun, okies?

* * *

Chapter 2

A lump was what Yuki's fingers met when he regained consciousness. He had sighed and scratched his head, only to press into the sensitive part of his head and end up screaming in pain. Which, in general, he couldn't do very well due to the fact he was wrapped up heavily inside what seemed to be a cocoon.

Amethyst eyes cracked open lackadaisically to see a heavily lit, white room. His fingers felt white cotton sheets surrounding him on all sides, and his heaving chest felt a pair of pajamas that didn't belong to him.

Yuki's nose perked up at the aroma of something delicious smelling coming from a closed door on one side of the room. His vision was clouded still, but he could discern someone across the space, rustling through something, and someone else…

Yuki rolled his head over towards the other corner of the area, expecting to see Tohru by his bedside. What a surprise he got when he saw a blonde-haired boy staring at him instead. After a moment of incomprehension, Yuki's brain clicked back to normal.

"YAH!" Yuki started, jumped, screamed, and whirled on his side all at once, doing a sort of twirl on the futon, tangling himself even more in the sheets.

The blonde boy blinked at him for a moment. Then, ran off without a word to the other side of the room.

Yuki watched him and the other person converse for a moment. He felt his brain spinning with unknown questions. _Was I kidnapped? Drugged? I'm getting a feeling it has something to do with orange juice and cereal…_

"Pfft…he seriously did that, Ayase?! Haha, I wished I'd seen that, it must have been hilarious!" One boy exclaimed, scaring Yuki again. Yuki toppled over onto his backside.

Yuki whirled around, intent on snapping at the two of them, but faltered.

* * *

Jimmy Takamura, who had at the moment, been intent on teasing his brother for more information on the incident at his school where one boy had been found stuck in the toilet, felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle. He turned to see the boy he had picked up from his school was awake finally.

Jimmy's face warmed as the boy ran his eyes over him, making him inwardly shudder. His anger peaked as the boy continued to stare unbecomingly at him. _What a weird guy, _his thoughts told him. "Um, hi."

The boy jumped. "I wasn't looking!" He stammered stupidly.

Yuki groaned inwardly at the innuendo he put forth, when in actuality he was talking about his savior's eyes. They were the same deep shade of blue like Tohru's but had a chilling atmosphere about them, making them all the more interesting. They matched his face, almost in synch with the flowing mane of brown hair that fell around his head, giving Yuki the impression of a fallen rockstar.

Jimmy groaned inwardly. The boy was staring at him weirdly again. "If you've fallen in love with me, please tell me now. I don't really want to find out later."

Yuki gulped. "N-no, I didn't mean it like that! I just…" Yuki trailed off, unable to explain without sounding like an obsessed lover.

Jimmy sighed in exasperation. "Well, if you're not too lovestruck, do you want to eat something?"

A glass-shattering growl met his response. Yuki flushed. "Yes, please." He stammered, twiddling his fingers.

The blue-eyed boy turned to the blonde. "Mind getting some of that stew off the stove for me?" He asked, watching the expressionless face for a moment.

"Yes." The boy answered in a dull voice.

"Yes, you do mind?"

"Yes."

"Too bad, I'm telling you, go get some food for him."

"No fair."

"Tough. Go get it."

"I don't want to."

"Don't give me that temper-tantrum, go get some food."

Yuki watched this exchange between the two of them for a moment, unsure of where to interrupt. Finally, after a sulking blonde slunk into the kitchen (at least, he thought he was sulking), Yuki saw his chance.

"Where am I?"

"My place."

"Yours?"

"Mine."

"You live here alone?"

The boy sniffed. "I thought we had covered that already."

"Then, who's he?"

"My brother."

"Your brother?"

"At least, he thinks he is. I found him about a month ago and hasn't stopped following me since."

"Since?"

"Is there an echo in here that I didn't know about?!" The boy snapped, getting angry.

"Sorry."

"I get you're nervous, but you can relax, Ayase and I aren't going to hurt you."

"Sorry, I've never seen you around before; I was surprised you were even there."

The boy sighed. "I don't go to school much, okay? I just transferred from my old school due to little attendance."

"Why not?"

The boy glared at him again. "Do you often ask so many questions?"

Yuki flushed. "No, not often." He admitted, staring at his hands.

"Well, my gang and I don't particularly like school if you must know."

Yuki's head snapped up. "You're in a gang?!"

"Is there any particular reason why you're echoing me again?" the boy whirled around, annoyed.

"N-No."

"Then, yes, I am in a gang and if you have a problem with that, then deal with it until I say you're good enough to go back to your place." The boy stated, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I…I'm just surprised, that's all!" Yuki retorted, holding up his hands to show he meant no harm. "I-I'm thankful to you! If it weren't for you, I would probably be still unconscious right now!"

"And still in rat form."

"And still in- WHAT?!" Yuki yelped when the blue-eyed boy pinched him, hard. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"  
"You were yelling. And now, it's starting to annoy me." The boy answered, shuffling through something that Yuki couldn't see.

"Oh. Well, um, you…could've just said so." Yuki scratched his head absentmindedly, contemplating how to explain. _He saw me while I was a rat?! How?!_

"You transformed in my arms."

Yuki tensed. He was the girl he had fainted on! "Did-Did I?" He laughed nervously.

"Yep. I didn't know what to do when I found you. You were unconscious, a rat, and I had no idea where the nurse's office was, not to mention she wouldn't believe the fact that you turned into a rat before my very eyes. So, not sure of what else to do, I brought you home with me."

"That's the best you could do?"

"Want me to just leave you there?"

"But you brought me back already!"

"You're light enough, I could punch you easily and knock you out and carry you back and leave you there."

"You say it so calmly."

"Believe me, it's a first for me too."

Yuki exhaled. He smirked when he realized the boy was just joking with him. "Did I introduce myself yet?"

"Yuki Sohma, Part time high schooler, part time ratboy."

Yuki chuckled. "So you've heard of me?"

"Who hasn't? I'm Jiri Takamura by the way."

"Jiri?"

"Yeah, but most people call me Jimmy."

"If I can call you Jimmy, you can call me Yuki."

"'Kay."

Yuki glanced off to his side a bit. "Who's in the picture?" He asked, noticing a particular photograph draped with black and was set in the middle of an altar. He immediately regretted asking due to Jimmy's abrupt stiffness. "Should I not have asked?"

"No, you have…a right to be curious." Jimmy replied, not meeting his eyes. He sighed before replying. "Those…were my parents."

Yuki felt a pang of empathy. "I'm sorry."

"Don't let it bug you, I'm over it."

"But, you don't miss them?"

"Of course I do!" Jimmy whirled around, catching Yuki by surprise. "They brought me into the world, took care of me, and raised me, why wouldn't I miss them?"

Yuki looked away shamefacedly. He felt a stab of pain when he heard Jimmy talk about his parents so lovingly. If only he could talk about his own family with the same conviction. "I don't know…" He muttered.

Jimmy didn't miss the subtle change of Yuki's moods. He sighed and held out a thermometer. Yuki took it and stuck in his mouth. After a moment, the contraption beeped and Jimmy took it out of Yuki's mouth.

"39.6 degrees? Oh man, I probably stressed you out; it's almost 101 degrees Fahrenheit." Jimmy muttered, shaking the thermometer a little. He grabbed the tangled sheets and straightened them out. He wrapped them around Yuki some more, saying, "We need to sweat this out a bit."

"'Kay." Yuki muttered, his eyelids suddenly getting heavy. He blinked as jimmy's azure eyes stared at him, lulling him into a state of drowsiness. He yawned when Jimmy smirked.

"Sleep well."

Yuki muttered an incoherent noise as he drifted off to sleep. Jimmy sat by his side for a bit, watching Yuki sleep. His head turned when Ayase made an exasperated sigh at the doorway, seeing their patient was asleep. Jimmy grinned.

"Thank you for getting the food, Ayase. If you're still hungry, you can have the last bit before he wakes up again." He continued when Ayase nodded in reply. "Also, can you grab my student phonebook? I'll call his place to let them know where he is, okay?"

Ayase nodded again before sliding the paper door shut. Jimmy exhaled and stood up. He grabbed the forlorn futon that had been discarded in his attempt to make his guest comfortable.

After stripping and putting on a sweatshirt that went past his wrists, Jimmy slid the door open. He took one last look at the sleeping Yuki before shutting the screen.

* * *

A/N: Aww! Jimmy is so nice! Wonder why he didn't ask about the Sohma curse yet? Hm…

Jimmy: 'Cuz he had too much on his plate right then, that's why; he was sick for cryin' out loud!

Yuki: True, why'd you leave?

Me: To be revealed later, my dear Yuki! Next Chapter: secrets revealed! 'Why'd you turn into a rat?', 'Why are you living alone?', '**Are you living alone?**'

R&R to find out!! Peace out summer readers!!

Kyo: When does your job start?

Me: Soon!!...When they hire me…

Kyo: (Smirks) Unemployed during the summer, pathetic. (Shrieks as I start to chase him)


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

A/N: HULLLLOOOOOOOO ALLLLLL!! How y'all doin'?

Yuki: Excellent, since Jimmy's hangover is gone and since…IT'S SUMMER!!

All: (Whoop and holler, we're very happy)

Me: Or at least it was…

All: (Silence)

Kyo: What about summer reading?

All: (Double Silence, who likes summer reading?)

Yuki: Kuro-Neko-Chan read Memoirs of a Geisha.

All: OOH!

Me: Yes, it was very good.

Yuki: Now getting back to my story?

Me: (Glares)

Disclaimer: Since someone is such a little princess when it comes to getting his story working, Jimmy, Say-

Jimmy: For the last time, no!

* * *

Chapter 3

Yuki woke up later. He and Ayase had a little chat, and actually learned that because Ayase was disowned by his own family, he didn't really like strangers. Ayase solved this problem by officially naming Yuki, 'Yuu-chan'. Yuki accepted the name, but it still didn't sink in by the time Jimmy returned home.

Yuki knew it really wasn't his place to ask where Jimmy went all the time, so he concerned himself with trying to get better.

Shigure came by when Jimmy left again to get groceries ("What? I work too, y'know!" He had said when Yuki offered him some money). He had gotten a chuckle out of what happened at the school but had assured Yuki that Akito had no idea yet.

Yuki felt he could breathe a little better with this fact under his belt. Since he didn't like keeping his new friend in the dark, Yuki had decided to tell Jimmy about the secret.

* * *

Yuki sort of ambushed Jimmy when he came home. To his immense relief, Jimmy did not question this, and listened to Yuki's entire story before asking anything. But then, Jimmy started off like a rocket.

"So…you turn into a rat whenever a girl hugs you?" Jimmy questioned.

"Yep." Yuki gasped (he had had to tell Jimmy every angle of the story he knew of before actually getting to the real details, leaving him very exhausted).

"Or when you get sick?"

"When my body undergoes stress, but yes."

"And other people in your family do the same thing?" Jimmy asked excitedly.

"By that you mean, they turn into the twelve animals of the Chinese Zodiac, then yes."

"You're the year of the rat?"

"Yep."

"But, I'm a dog, and we're the same age! How is that possible?"

"I'm cursed by the spirit of the rat, but yes, physically, I was born in the year of the dog."

"Oh." Jimmy seemed slightly disappointed, but perked up when he thought of another question.

"Why don't you tell people? That would be so coo-"Jimmy was stopped by the hand on his mouth.

"I can't. The head of my family doesn't want people to know. Y'know where that would put all of us?"

"A show in Las Vegas?"

"Las Vega- No! A freak show! People wouldn't come near us!"

"Why not?"

"A person who turns into an animal?! Don't you think that's a bit strange?!" Yuki questioned, getting upset.

Jimmy seemed to think for a moment. He then shrugged. "I don't care. I'm in a gang for cryin' out loud. No one cares who you are as long as you're human. Or part human," He added, at Yuki's glare. "It is strange, but it's cool, too. Think about it: You can do something that no one else can. Don't you think it's unusual?"

Yuki was stumped. He never thought there would come a day when someone could actually accept the fact that a bunch of humans could turn into animals. He had heard about Hiro's mother and Kagura's mother, but he never though someone other than Tohru could be so honest and kind to someone like him.

Jimmy started when he saw Yuki's tears. "H-Hey, did I say something?"

Yuki chuckled and rubbed his eyes. "Naw, I just am glad someone else like her could exist in the world."

Jimmy stared at him blankly.

Yuki smirked. "Forget it."

"Sooo, how many people know about this?"

"The members of the Zodiac, their families, and you and this other girl, Tohru."

"What?! That's all?!"  
"Yeah, that's all."

Jimmy glanced away in mock hurt, happening to glance at the clock. "Oh man, is it that late?" He muttered, standing up.

"Where are you going?"

Jimmy smirked at him. "I can't say."

"Why not?"

Jimmy looked like he was going to say something, but brightened. "Maybe I could… 'Shorty, I could take you there.'" Jimmy chuckled as he quoted the song. He stretched out his hand.

"Wanna come?"

"Am I well enough for that?"

"Are you?"

Yuki thought for a moment. "Yeah… I think I am. I took a bunch of medicine, slept a lot; I think I am better."

"Good! It's definitely not a place for a guy to go alone." Jimmy smirked at Yuki's surprised face.

"You're taking me to a gay club?!" Yuki asked, astonished. He reddened when Jimmy began chortling so hard, he almost fell backward.

"No way! Ha-ha, honestly! I'd die before I'd show up there!" Jimmy laughed. He pulled Yuki up from the futon before continuing. "No; a bunch of my friends and I get together once in a while and tonight just happens to be one of those nights." Jimmy winked at Yuki's embarrassed stare, red staining his handsome face.

"Excuse me," Yuki muttered, getting his wits back. "What do I need to wear?"

Jimmy stopped laughing long enough to look at his clothes. Yuki hadn't had a reason to change, so for the past few days he had been wearing a pair of Jimmy's pajamas. Now, however, they were stained with pit stains and smelled very strongly of a rat's nest. They were tousled and wrinkled, hanging off of Yuki's frame like an elephant's skin.

Jimmy giggled very unmanly when he realized this. Yuki continued to get more and more embarrassed. "Stop it!" He barked when Jimmy collapsed onto the floor in a fit of laughter.

"I-I just, Th-that, ha-ha…"

Yuki continued to wait until Jimmy's giggles subsided. When they did, Jimmy trotted over to the closet in the corner of the room. After a moment of tossing some things out of the cramped space, Jimmy finally held up a blazer with various artists stitched on the side.

When Yuki took this, Jimmy dove back into the closet, looking for something else. Yuki shook his head.

"This is fine!" He shouted over the continuous whipping of the clothes passing him by. He yelped as a spike belt nearly scratched his right ear.

* * *

"Wat up, Takamura?!" Someone called. Jimmy took off like a rocket, barely glancing at the gasping Yuki.

"Wat up Hiroshi?" Jimmy replied, approaching the colorfully dressed teen. After they both greeted each other with their handshake, Hiroshi glanced over Jimmy's shoulder.

"Who's the rich kid?" He asked, motioning to the staggering Yuki as he collapsed by Jimmy's side. He sat gasping for a moment before glaring at Jimmy.

"Why…didn't you tell me…you were… meeting them…over ten blocks…away from your house?!" Yuki hissed before standing up again.

Hiroshi raised an eyebrow at Yuki's clothes. "Looks like you were dressed by a Jimmy."

Jimmy glared at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Simply that you have no fashion sense." Hiroshi muttered, pointing to Yuki's worn jacket with a pinstripe shirt and hat to match. Yuki shuffled in the loose jeans Jimmy lent him, cautious of the spikes on the strap on his belt.

Jimmy glanced away. "Maybe I do tend to mess it up a little…" He muttered, not looking Hiroshi in the eye.

Hiroshi sighed and grabbed the jacket from Yuki. He tilted the cap sideways, making him look normal.

Yuki sighed with the heavy jacket off his shoulders. "Can you do something about the spikes?" He joked.

"Not without schizo here," Hiroshi jabbed a thumb at Jimmy. "killing me for ruining his favorite belt." He smirked. "You're not from around here, huh?"

Yuki shuffled. "No, I actually live…" He paused when he spotted something behind Hiroshi. "What are they doing?"

Jimmy glanced around. "Oh, them." He pointed to a group of boys gathered around something.

"Yeah, what are they doing?"

"They're setting up." Hiroshi answered for Jimmy.

"For what?"

"Does he always ask so many questions?" Hiroshi asked Jimmy.

Jimmy rolled his eyes. "You have no idea." He muttered.

Yuki flushed. "Sorry."

"Ah, no need. Jimmy was just teasing, weren't you?"

Jimmy smirked. "Yeah, don't worry." He winked at Yuki, who smiled nervously back.

"For your information, tonight some of the boys were planning to have a contest. Jimmy knows about it, right?" Hiroshi joked, poking Jimmy in the ribs.

Jimmy rubbed his side. "Yeah, some of the guys were planning to have a dance competition." He admitted, red staining his cheeks.

Yuki was surprised. "Why are you embarrassed?" He asked incredulously.

"You didn't know?!" Hiroshi questioned. He grabbed Jimmy around the neck. "What else haven't you told him, you moron?" Hiroshi inquired, ruffling Jimmy's hair hard.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow; Hiroshi, that hurts!" Jimmy protested, flailing his arms around in an attempt to get free. Yuki waited until Jimmy had chewed Hiroshi out, explained that they both met each other yesterday, and that Yuki had been sick. When Hiroshi had apologized, he answered Yuki's question.

"Jimmy has been the defending champion in dancing since he moved here six years ago!" Hiroshi explained excitedly. Yuki could almost see the stars in his eyes. "Jimmy's the best, I'm sure you'll see." Hiroshi pointed to the large boombox being carried to the enclosed area.

Hiroshi grabbed Jimmy and Yuki and dragged them into the circle of teens. Yuki gulped to see many beefy looking men scattered in the crowd, protecting the dancers. He shivered when one of the teens gave a weird look at his outfit, shaking his Mohawk in apparent confusion.

Yuki jumped when music began thumping loudly behind him, initiating the start of the contest. The crowd cheered when someone stepped into the circle. He stood still for a moment. Then, he began to dance.

There really was no way to describe what Yuki saw in the circle. He saw great dancers, good dancers, and people who believed they were good dancers. He later learned that the crowd judged each of the dancers by their performance afterward but to him, they were all incredible. That is, until the crowd began cheering for Jimmy.

They started soft, barely audible. Jimmy continued to fake refuse until they seemed to wake up the entire neighborhood. Then, when it seemed impossible, they got even louder.

"TAKAMURA! TAKAMURA! TAKAMURA!" They chanted, almost like a spell. Jimmy shook his head at them while he said to Yuki, "They know I won't until Soichiro gets into the circle."

"Who's Soichiro?" Yuki attempted to ask, until Jimmy pointed to one of the men stepping into the ring. When he did, Yuki suddenly realized why Jimmy wouldn't step out into the group until he did.

A giant. That simply described Soichiro. He was bulky enough that if he lay down onto a concrete block, he would certainly break it ("I know; I've seen it." Jimmy admitted). He looked like he could lift a monster truck if he really wanted to. Yuki swore he had never seen so many tattoos on one arm than he had seen in his lifetime. Soichiro was almost covered from head to toe with tattoos, especially visible when he took off his jacket.

"Takamura!" He rumbled (Yuki almost expected a growl). "Get out here and show this crowd your skills!" He taunted, spraying spit on many of the crowd.

Jimmy sighed. "You know I only do that when you've finished your routine, Soichiro." He replied, keeping his head low.

Hiroshi whispered to Yuki, "Soichiro doesn't like Jimmy that much," He admitted. "Jimmy tries to keep as low a profile when it comes to him as possible."

"Won't Jimmy dance though?" Yuki whispered back.

"He will, once Soichiro leaves." Hiroshi explained. He shushed Yuki when he tried to ask more, and turned back to Soichiro.

Soichiro's lips curled into a cat-like smirk. "Are you that afraid of me, Ghost cat?"

Jimmy didn't respond.

Soichiro's smirk waned as he emitted a gut-wrenching laugh. Yuki shivered, thinking his laugh sounded more like a cat's hiss.

Soichiro motioned to the men behind him, who grabbed the large stereo and tossed it aside. Everyone in the crowd flinched as the system broke into pieces immediately. Various parts skittered along the sidewalk as Soichiro's group grabbed a high-tech system and placed it in the center instead.

Yuki didn't think anyone could be awful when it came to break dancing. He considered it an achievement if anyone could do any move. However, he realized that there could, in fact, be someone as horrible as a tree.

Yuki soon figured out he'd rather watch the tree than Soichiro.

Because Soichiro was awful.

Very awful.

* * *

Yuki struggled to keep himself from booing when he saw Soichiro's dance. Like I said before, there really isn't a way to describe dancers. They are either good or bad. And Soichiro was horrid.

The crowd was silent during Soichiro's dance, which was a very different change from the previous performers. If you got whistles and cheers during your performance, you were very good. Soichiro got nothing.

However, the crowd seemed to wake up when Soichiro had finished. They applauded accordingly, making Soichiro grin again.

"Are these people crazy?" Yuki muttered to Hiroshi. "He was terrible!"

"Yeah, Soichiro is the kind to think he's good when he's not." Hiroshi explained. "But the thing is, he'll make you regret it if you tell him out loud that he's dreadful."

"How?"

"I remember he knocked out this one guy for more than two months. Then, he when he came to, he couldn't even remember anything. Get the idea?"

"But, Jimmy's not scared of an idiot like that," Yuki looked around at Jimmy. He wasn't clapping. "Is he?"

"He has no choice. If he values his life, he has no choice but to listen to Java the Gut."

"Why?"

"Because, dumbass, Soichiro told him to!"

"**Why**?!"

"Because a guy listens to his leader! Soichiro is Jimmy's leader in the Ghosts, okay?" Hiroshi snapped, angry.

Yuki blinked. He couldn't say anything in front of Hiroshi, but things began to click into place…

"Your stage, Ghost Cat!" Soichiro rumbled. "But, try to top my abilities as you may, you'll never reach my level!"

_Why would he want to?_ Yuki thought agitated.

Soichiro seemed satisfied with his evil for the day and turned to leave. Then, he saw Yuki. Who wasn't clapping.

Easy to say, Soichiro was not pleased. He strode over to Yuki before he could make a run for it. He bent low enough so their faces were almost touching. Yuki counted three gold teeth.

"Care to explain why you weren't so enthusiastic about my performance unlike everyone else?" Soichiro whispered vehemently.

Yuki kept a cool façade as much as he could. He didn't spend more than two years standing up to Stupid Cat for nothing. "Because," He snarled, almost as vehemently. "I don't respond to an idiot pig who doesn't know himself that he sucks at something clearly a guy like him isn't born to do."

The moment the words left his mouth, Yuki regretted them. Stupid Cat was stupid but Soichiro was beyond Kyo's level. If Kyo was an eight on a stupidness scale of 1 to 10, well, Soichiro was probably 100! Still, he wasn't stupid enough to not realize he was being insulted and Soichiro got very, very, very mad.

"Ooh, kid," Soichiro hissed, spraying Yuki with spit (He cringed inwardly). "You just made me very, very, very mad." He growled, shaking a fist under Yuki's nose. "You've got some nerve talkin' to me like that.

"Or," Soichiro smirked at Yuki's crumbling façade. "You just must be really damn stupid." He taunted, watching face turn a sickly green.

"Leave him alone, Soichiro." Jimmy came to Yuki's rescue, slipping through the crowd. He crossed his arms before continuing. "He's with me."

Soichiro kept an eye on Yuki when he replied. "Since when do you care for trash like this idiot?"

Jimmy sniffed. "Of course I care; he's a cop's kid." Jimmy smirked menacingly when Soichiro flushed a heavy green in response. Yuki caught Jimmy's eye before he tried to argue back.

"Th-this kid-"

"That's right; his dad's the cop after you." Jimmy added, making Soichiro's face turn even greener.

Yuki caught the chance to taunt him. "Yeah. Apparently, he's got a pretty good idea where you're supposed to be nowadays. If you back off and leave now, I'll pretend this never happened." Yuki almost chuckled in delight when Soichiro's face turned even greener before a shade of puce.

"You wouldn't-"

"If you don't listen to what he says, you might as well kiss your ass goodbye." Jimmy threatened, grabbing something at his waist. "At least I have permission." He taunted, making Yuki feel a bit sick to his stomach.

Soichiro didn't go quietly. But after a while of staring at Yuki's cool expression, Jimmy's threatening pose, and the crowd's angry face glaring back at him, he eventually retreated.

Yuki released the breath he had been holding when he saw Soichiro's gang disappear into little dots down the street. He jumped when the crowd jumped in on him and began cheering loudly. He could make out Jimmy's triumphant wink before Jimmy started dancing next.

Yuki couldn't believe it.

Jimmy was incredible.

* * *

**I woke up to the sound of the alarm clock ringing through the hollow room. I groaned. "Jimmy…it's your turn; turn it off." I growled through the cocoon of covers around my face. **

**When I didn't hear the buzz stop, I grew angrier, ripping the sheets off my face. I opened my mouth to chastise him about the alarm when I realized the bed was empty.**

_Maybe he's in the bathroom_**, I thought out of habit before reality kicked in. Jimmy was dropped into the ground yesterday, where he couldn't even get the alarm again. I felt a pang of loneliness before I rolled myself out of bed. **

**I slammed my hand against the contraption to get it to shut up before I trudged down the hall to the bathroom.**

* * *

**I smelled pancakes before I walked down the hallway to the kitchen. I pushed away the flap over the doorway, catching a glimpse of Tohru at the stove. I saw her eyes were puffy and red and was having trouble hiding her sniffs. Eventually, she noticed me and turned to give me the daily, 'good morning' and smile. **

**I left the kitchen before she could say anything.**

**I groaned, sitting down at the table. Apparently I fell asleep crouched up into a little ball, leaving me sore all over. **

**Shigure kept his face behind the newspaper like it was any other day. As always, Kyo's spot was empty, due to the fact that he often trained before eating breakfast; though I was shocked to see that he was at the back door, sitting by himself with the door half open.**

**Ayase's door slowly slid open down the hallway. He trudged down the hallway, looking tired like always. I turned to my right to comment on Ayase's lateness when I realized Jimmy's spot was empty. **

**I shut my mouth quickly and turned back to the table just as Tohru stepped into the room with a plate full of pancakes. I gave her a small smile before she sat it onto the table.**

**She sat down. **

**And everything became too quiet again.**

**No one spoke or even touched their food. It felt like we strangers to each other again. The atmosphere didn't feel like we lived together happily at all. **

**Everyone felt uncomfortable again, like we had after a family argument. No one said anything; we just sat there, like we were enemies all over again.**

**I didn't want this. I wanted to be able to laugh and joke with everyone. To swallow a piece of food, only to choke over the hilarious insult Jimmy threw at Kyo. **

**I stood up suddenly. I couldn't take the daggone silence any longer. I dashed to the door, sweeping up my schoolbag as I went. No one tried to stop me as I slid into my shoes and dashed out the door.**

**When I was a good distance away from the house, I allowed myself to slow down just a little bit. My stomach rumbled with hunger, but I plainly ignored it. I couldn't stand the silence.**

**It felt like my happy world had once again been thrown into sharp relief of my past history. I felt like a stranger to myself all over again, like the person who was content when he was alive died alongside him. I couldn't take it.**

**I growled when I heard steps falling behind me. I wasn't in the mood to be angry at Tohru, because I thought it was her, so I walked faster, hoping she would give up and leave me be.**

**The footsteps wouldn't give up.**

**I snarled and walked faster.**

**So did the footsteps.**

**I grew annoyed. If it was Tohru, I would apologize; if it was my brother that suddenly appeared, I would knock out his teeth. I spun around. If it was Shigure, I would—**

**"Uh," Kyo stuttered. "Do you, um, wanna—"**

**"What do you hope to gain from this?" I snapped. I couldn't believe it! In all the years that I have known that Stupid Cat, I never would have guessed that he would have a heart big enough to feel bad for me. Unless, he was pitying me! Why I oughta—**

**"N-nothing!" Kyo put up his hands. "I-I just… thought we could… go to school... together." He admitted, not looking at me and picking at his nails.**

**I started. Before long, though, I regained my composure. "Why the hell would I wanna go anywhere with you?!" I grumbled. **

**Kyo winced and sighed. "I know you don't want to go anywhere near me, but excuse me for trying to help! Jimmy was my friend too!" Kyo argued. Then, he seemed to calm down. "I've gone through too many losses alone, and frankly; I'm sick and tired of feeling lonely! All I'm asking is just maybe a month, and I'll leave you alone forever! Deal?"**

**I warily watched him. At times, I thought Kyo could be the biggest jerkoff I ever had the pleasure of meeting. But, more often than not, Kyo would prove to be the Knight-in-shining-armor that he was to other people. When it came to feelings, he wasn't all that great, but…at least he tried.**

**I sighed. I'm obviously going to regret this. "Fine. But know this, Stupid cat," I jabbed a finger in his face. "Any longer, and I swear I'll kill you."**

**Kyo put up his hands again. "No arguments there."**

**I put my finger down. What a long month this was going to be.**

* * *

A/N: I know, I started this at the beginning of summer, and it went by so fast, I don't even remember what happened!

Yuki: Basically—

Me: Shut up. I know what happened, I am the writer!

Kyo: Then why did you—

Jimmy: Basically, she used that as a metaphor to explain how she lost all her writer intuition and she got Writer's block until the very last bit of summer she had left.

Me: (Eyebrow twitches) Thank you Jimmy.

Tohru: Read and rate and come back again soon!

Yuki: Next chapter: Meet the Uncle! Meet the Akito! Wow, what happened to your face?

Me: (Smacks Yuki) DON'T GIVE IT AWAY!!

Yuki: IT'S CALLED A PREVIEW!!

Me: DON'T MAKE ME CALL AYAME!!

Kyo: (Gasps) You wouldn't!

Me: I WOULD!!


End file.
